Twisted World
by CardcaptorBoy
Summary: When Li is brought upon a goal to find Sakura after being kicked out of the orpahange that they were staying in what will happen to him? Read and find out...
1. How it began

Author Okay everyone, I see that my pieces aren't working that well so I've decided to make a completely serious one, now let me explain some stuff before you read and go "OH WHAT THE H-LL?! THIS IS BULLSH-T! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! EVER!!!!!" okay? I've changed the story a bit, in this you may not see many other cardcaptor ( except for Li, he's the main character. ) characters but you will see other characters from popular anime ( keep your fingers crossed for Inuyasha... yeah.... Right. ). So basically that sums it up and now to the real story, before though... the disclaimer, argh.  
  
Disclaimer I do NOT own any Cardcaptor™ characters or any other of the anime characters in this story and never will unless I win some sorta weird contest, yeah, like that'll ever happen.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Li walked down the muddy path, cold rain poured down his white button down shirt, his white sneakers clomping against the mud that was formed in the dirt, he was also wearing a white pajama-like bottoms. Li's life has been going horribly since the orphanage had kicked him out after he had defended them from a serial-killer, that day remained fresh in his mind........  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Okay you little punks, get up!" the masked man yelled as Li awoke slowly, and groggily, looked at his clock... 3:00 AM, "I told you to get up now!" he shouted as loud as he could, kicking Li in the ribs hard. Li grabbed his side and got up, moving to the other orphanage children, each one of them had tears streaming in their eyes, Li's eyes only followed the shining silver dagger that the man held in his hand.  
  
"I'm scared Li..." Sakura said slowly into his ear, shaking. The masked man didn't seem to notice or he either didn't care, all Li could see was that evil smirk that he had planted on his face. Li looked at Sakura, and frowned deeply, tears were streaming from her eyes, just like the other kids, while Li kept a level head. He hugged Sakura anyway and held her tightly.  
  
"I'm scared too Sakura..." he said, starting to slowly sob, but she knew he'd help save the other orphans, him and her using the special powers they had gotten from their father, Clow Reed, along with their good buddy, Kero. Kero was unfortunately in another room separate from theirs, this is because Kero isn't an Orphan but, no one wanted to adopt him so he decided to live here.  
  
The masked man raises up his blade and holds it up to everyone, pointing it towards them, the sharp tip made the girl's cry more. Li had forgotten, they had run out of room in the Boys room and he was in the girls room, considering he was the only one trustworthy of being in that room with them, besides he was only 10 anyway. This made him think.. because he's the only boy the man my try to kill him first, this is what he hoped for. The man held his blade to Li, exactly what he wanted him to do, naturally Li stepped forwards, smirking at the man, as if he had just received a Christmas gift.  
  
"Well, what's so funny kid? Do you think death for you won't be painful? Well I'm afraid that you will be very surprised to find the pain of your chest being ripped open and me pulling out your heart to be quite....painful!" he quickly yelled as his blade dashed towards Li. He stopped the blade with his sword, striking and causing sparks to fly, the girls all gasped in fear. The fear part was exactly what was to be expected, everyone in the room was about 5 to 10 years old, making being scared be a normal thing for them, as well as Li himself.  
  
With Li's sword now in his grasp he kicked the blade out of the man's hands as it landed into the wood floor blade down causing it to sink into it. Li jumped into the air, making a position to slash right through the man, towards his nose. Suddenly though, the man pulled out a gun and held it to Sakura's head, "Stop! Of I'll shoot!" and Li stopped, putting his sword down as he landed to the ground, his hands quivering.  
  
"Please don't hurt her" Li begged, "I'm the one you want..."  
  
"I see you have feelings for this girl... what's her name?" the man said, with a smirk upon his face, now showing a small sign of his yellow, nasty teeth. Sakura froze up, considering she was at gunpoint, Li decided to answer for her.  
  
"Her name is Sakura... Sakura Avalon..." Li said, trembling, reaching into his pocket slowly, feeling a piece of paper as he put his sword down to the ground, he put his foot on top of it to make sure the man doesn't take it.  
  
"I see, and what would yours be?" he asked, clicking the gun, Li and Sakura jumped when it happened, the other girls are scared stiff but Sakura's determination she was overcoming her fear.  
  
"Mine? It's Li..." He smirked as his hand tightened around his scroll and he jumped, kicking the gun out of his hand, making it shoot into Li's arm, Li ignored the pain, wanting to protect the orphans, "It's... LI SYAORON!" he hopped up again and made a flaming scroll with all the power he could muster, when he threw it ,at the masked man, the paper made a great flame, engulfing it in a volcanic black cinder as it hit the man in the head... completely disintegrating it.  
  
The girls just stood there, shocked, not at the fact that the man had almost killed them all but what Li had done that to the man, he was never like that. Sakura however, ran to him and gave him a big squeeze, crying on his shoulder, he patted her on the back.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Li remembered all that had happened to him then, after the incident, Li was kicked from the orphanage for killing the man, even though he saved many innocent lives and stopped a serial killers reign. He didn't go to juvenile or jail because he killed him in self defense, but the orphanage owners thought he was too dangerous, and after they had kicked him out... they told every orphanage in the country... then they called all over the world... it had been a year since that incident and he has been on his own since, his world slowly being more destroyed with each passing day, however he did get a letter, as Li thought about it he pulled out the paper. Looking over the ridge as he was only a little while away from the house it designated, he smiled at the thought of meeting a friend he hadn't seen in a while, he read off the letter....  
  
"Dear Li,  
Hello! This is a person who has heard of your deeds, and heard you have been an orphan for a while, I would like to offer you a place to stay if you will, it will be just you and me there and don't worry I won't hurt you or anything I promise! ( he had drawn in a smiley face here ) I just think it's wrong what that orphanage did and you deserve another chance! Just stop by my house, it's located about 1 mile from Reedington Elementary, and I believe you will be happy to stay with me for a while, my address is: 159 Landmark Street, trust me you'll be able to find it. ( this is what perplexed Li... he did know he'd find it but the signature had perplexed him even more... he had never met this person... but anyway... ) Hope to see you soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Vash the Stampede"  
  
Li walked up the steps of the house, and rang the door bell watching a man in a red coat and with very spiky blonde hair show up at the door, he looked him over and the man just smiled and said, "Come inside Li, I've just made lunch"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author Alright, so what'd you think? I actually thought it was pretty good, especially the end, but I don't know that much because I'm not that bright, well please R&R and no flaming, I wait for your reviews! 


	2. Murder is cold

Author Hey everyone, miss me? I'd hope not! Well anyways.. I just wanna let all of you know I've thought of a great new idea, I think you'll be pleased with it but being the $$-whole I am, I'll want you to try and figure out what I'm doing ( it's really not that hard to figure out but it will take some chapters to do it ). Aye now we're here and guess who is also... THE DISCLAIMER! I'm gonna go get my bat, you guys listen to him.... Now where is that thing?  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any Cardcaptor™ characters or other anime characters in this story, and blah blah blah blah.....  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Well Mr. Vash? What do you want to talk about? You said something about that when I came in" Li said as he slowly sipped the soup that Vash had given him, he looked at him as he happily pigged out and finished his soup, wiping his face.  
  
"Well you see, I heard about what had happened to you, and I heard about your girlfriend Sakura, well I just wanted to say...." Vash said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Li cut in quickly and adding "Why do you think that?!"  
  
"You begged the murderer not to kill her, and you didn't refuse when he said you had feelings for her... may I continue now?" Vash said, keeping his patience and a smile on his face, Li nodded as Vash continued, "Well Sakura was spotted around here, but she was kidnapped I'm afraid... the person who's holding her hostage goes by the name of Eriol... his last name has not been disclosed... we don't know where she's being held but we thought you'd want to try and find her..."  
  
"Eriol you say? I see... well as much as I hate to admit it you're right, I do like her but she's not my girlfriend, for all I know she probably already has a boyfriend"  
  
"Nope, she's still single" Vash said quickly.  
  
"When can we try to find her" Li said as he got up and started walking for the door, Vash stopped him short, still smiling.  
  
"Whoa there kid, I have someone else I'd like you to meet, who told me about all of this, he's waiting in the room down the hall" Vash pointed down the hall "the first on the right..." he said but Li was already dashing down the hall to see who was there, when he got there he opened the door and there he was, Kero. Kero had shiny brown hair, his eyes were a deep light blue, he was also wearing a school uniform, for some reason though... it was the girl school uniform... Li was perplexed at Kero as he looked him over, yep, it was the girl uniform, from the hat to the black shoes, it sort of scared Li to see Kero like that.  
  
Kero got up and looked at Li, smiling, his soft voice said, "They had no boy uniforms left, so I must wear the girls one until they get a boy uniform for me to wear"  
  
Li was still perplexed, asking carefully about the uniform, "Well why don't they just let you wear regular clothes?" he stared at the shiny black shoes that were, in his opinion, extemely girlish, "at least let you wear a different pair of shoes!"  
  
"You see Li, the uniform to my school is different. I'm going to a religious school, so the uniform they were is sacred, I must be wearing one during school under any and all circumstances, I just got back so I haven't changed yet, sorry" Li then noticed something. He hadn't seen Kero forever! What was he thinking?!  
  
Li quickly swooped in and hugged Kero, closely as he cryed lightly on his shoulder, remembering everything he had done, from giving him training to having him meet Sakura, he started hugging tighter, still crying lightly. Kero said with a sigh, "You don't have to cry... it's okay, you're here now"  
  
Li let go and started laughing, "Good Ol' Kero, unforturnately I'd be crying a lot harder if you weren't wearing a skirt there!" Li literally fell on the floor laughing and rolled around, Kero started blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, shut it Li! I think it makes me look really cute!" Kero objected but Li kept laughing, soon enough, Kero did as well. He then left and changed into his pajamas, it was 5:00 PM so there would probably no searching for today but Vash laughed when Li told him about the whole uniform incident, Kero continued blushing. Now that that had gotten out of the way, and they had dinner, Li and Vash headed to bed, yawning on the way, they went to sleep soon after, Vash snoring like a pig and Li sleepy soundly.  
  
Kero still remained awake, his eyes dazed as he stood, staring at the knives that were in the dish drainer. Kero grabbed one and started walking to Li's and his room, looking at Li he quickly laid in bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake him up, while Li slept, Kero took the knife and stabbed himself in the heart, blood spattering all over the sheets that he was sleeping on, now he struggled not to yell as slowly his life left him, he dropped the knife as he laid there... lifeless....  
  
Li awoke the next morning, yawing with a smile on his face, he then looked at the bed next to him to find his friend had a knife stuck where his heart would be, Li just looked at him blankly as he got dressed, in such shock his pupils had left him. Li walked out the door, looking at his friend, closing the door behind him, memories of his friend rushing through his head, tears streaming down his face, he shut the door and began walking to the kitchen table, seeing Vash sitting there... he would now tell Vash what had happened....  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author: Wow! That was actually good! I hope you all enjoyed what I typed there and remember to read the next one and R&R of course, just to let you know I found my bat and I got it right here, so now for some revenge... oh disclaimer.... Where are you? 


End file.
